


The Moth And The Flame

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Il vampiro dovette fermarsi un attimo per cogliere quelle parole, per comprenderne l’incredibile significato.«S’il te plaît, Elijah… Ti prego…»L’altero Conte De Martel lo implorava.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Erotico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: What If, seguito della terza stagione. E seguito del mio personale AU cominciato con il racconto Breathe.  
> Ho azzardato un paio di frasi in francese. Chiedo venia anticipatamente per gli eventuali errori.  
> Rating: VM 18  
> Dedica: a Miky che di tanto in tanto, dall’esterno, segue i miei deliri. A Nykyo che non ne sa nulla. Perché solo dopo averla scritta mi sono accorta che l’eterno fascino di uno dei suoi racconti più significativi, l’Idolo, una Sirius/Severus per il fandom di Harry Potter, era arrivato ad ispirarmi persino qui. A quel punto ho riletto la sua storia e… è una delle cose più belle di sempre.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, a Diane Ademu-John nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**The Moth And The Flame**

 

_The moth don't care when he sees the flame_  
He might get burned, but he's in the game  
And once he's in, he can't go back  
He'll beat his wings till he burns them black 

_No, the moth don't care when he sees the flame  
No, the moth don't care when he sees the flame_

_The moth don't care if the flame is real_  
'Cause flame and moth got a sweetheart deal  
And nothing fuels a good flirtation  
Like need and anger and desperation 

_No, the moth don't care if the flame is real  
No, the moth don't care if the flame is real_

_Aimee Mann – The Moth_

_The Moth And The Flame_

 

**Marsiglia. XI Secolo**

 

La prima notte lo aveva assaggiato appena. Un morso leggero sul collo, poiché era ben modellato e liscio e si offriva tanto teneramente al suo assalto.  
L’altro aveva risposto con un lamento languido, quasi acuto, in una confusione di piacere e dolore che nel corso dei secoli avrebbe sempre segnato la loro storia. Piegando il capo all’indietro e chiudendo gli enormi occhi luminosi di rapace.  
Un velo di barba rimarcava l’angolo perfetto della mandibola, disegnava un altro contorno, più scuro, intorno alle labbra così graziosamente incurvate.  
Era una sensazione nuova, quella peluria morbida su un viso così delicato. Era seducente, eccitante ed egli mai l’avrebbe immaginato… prima di baciare Tristan De Martel. Prima di sfregare la sua pelle contro la propria, godendo di ogni rossore improvviso, del modo in cui la liscia perfezione s’increspava in brividi, al tocco della sua mano. Le labbra ancora sul collo, senza mordere, ad anticipare il suo sapore. Che poi avrebbe gustato a pieno, con la lingua, insieme a qualche preziosa goccia di sangue.

I lamenti del giovane sotto di lui s’intensificarono, divennero più sonori e vibranti d’attesa e di frustrazione.  
Elijah sospirò. Dominare e far smaniare quel nobile borioso era un piacere che superava qualsiasi trionfo su arrendevoli prede femminili.  
Il petto di Tristan sussultò. Il Vampiro sollevò la testa, mandando indietro i lunghi capelli neri.  
Lord Tristan De Martel, il temibile, crudele, piccolo tiranno della città di Marsiglia, ora fremeva sotto di lui in trepida attesa ch’egli lo denudasse.  
Elijah lo accontentò senza troppi complimenti, strappando la preziosa giubba intarsiata di pizzo che tremava su quel fragile petto al ritmo concitato del respiro.  
I capezzoli turgidi del giovane erano chiari e minuscoli, duri tra i denti del vampiro. Dalle labbra del ragazzo uscì un grido che assomigliava a un pianto di frustrazione.  
Elijah sorrise. Quanto desiderio e quanta rabbia erano in quella resa?

 

Quanto doveva costargli quell’amara e sublime caduta? Quella concessione prevista e inseguita ma non per questo meno dolorosa?  
Con occhi che parevano cerchiati di febbre Tristan lo fissò, sollevò il viso per incontrare le sue labbra.  
«Mio signore – sussurrò Elijah beffardo – dunque ti piacciono i baci?»  
Tristan scosse furiosamente la testa, le sue mani si aggrapparono all’ampio scollo dell’abito di Elijah. Ma il vampiro con violenza gli afferrò i polsi, lo costrinse di nuovo a terra, le braccia aperte.  
«Decido io i tempi e i modi…» sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
Tristan aprì la bocca per protestare ma subito l’altro la chiuse con la propria.  
Un bacio lungo, invadente, insistito, tanto più profondo e prepotente in quanto l’altro aveva dato segno di non volerlo.  
Ma bastarono pochi istanti affinché Tristan ricambiasse con una foga e un abbandono che la dicevano lunga su quanto avesse atteso quel momento e quel gesto.  
Da parte sua Elijah accolse con sorpresa il languore, quasi la tenerezza che quell’intimo contatto gli comunicava.  
Tristan era, si supponeva che fosse, la preda riluttante e smaniosa da sacrificare in un’inedita notte di piacere. Null’altro.  
Così doveva essere, così sarebbe stato.

Il ragazzo alzò un poco la testa, tendendo il collo per altri baci, ma il vampiro impaziente lo spinse di nuovo a terra.  
Con un gesto rapido e imperioso gli strappò i morbidi pantaloni dai fianchi.  
Il largo sorriso che si aprì sul suo viso crudele divenne quasi una risata di scherno, nel constatare l’evidente eccitazione dell’altro, il cui sesso teso svettava irrequieto, palpitante.

Tristan lo fissò intensamente, poi senza battere ciglio strinse le cosce intorno ai suoi fianchi, offrendosi spudoratamente a lui.  
Se anche Elijah non lo avesse voluto fino a quell’istante, in quel momento avrebbe deciso.  
Sempre sorridendo si piegò su di lui, una mano brusca, ma delicata a suo modo, che ne spostava il sesso premendolo sul proprio ventre ancora rivestito dei pantaloni.  
Tristan emise un cupo brontolio tutto di gola.  
Si era ritratto dalle sue mani, come se giudicasse sconveniente, o prematuro, l’essere sfiorato in modo tanto intimo.  
Per Elijah un invito a continuare. Premendo più forte, con più violenza su di lui, lo costrinse ad aprire di più le gambe. Poi gli afferrò il sesso e prese a tormentarlo con lunghi movimenti, insieme lenti e decisi.  
Dalla base alla punta, indugiando con molta attenzione, ritirandosi ogni volta che sulle nobili labbra appariva un’espressione contrariata.  
E poi ricominciando con più forza, con più elaborata premura.  
Tristan mormorò qualche parole nella sua morbida, fluida lingua. « Ne t’arrête pas… Non ti fermare…»  
Era troppo. Sotto il suo sguardo lucido e attento Elijah si allentò la cintura, e con studiata lentezza fece scendere i propri pantaloni sui fianchi.  
Poi afferrò le gambe dell’altro, la mani sull’incavo delle ginocchia.  
Quando in un contatto ancora superficiale spinse il proprio sesso tra le sue natiche i lamenti di Tristan si placarono all’istante.  
Lo fissava trattenendo il fiato, gli occhi liquidi, immensi.  
Elijah aumentò la pressione, e Tristan riprese a lamentarsi, ma con un suono più basso, quasi minaccioso.  
Gradualmente Elijah entrò, cogliendo avidamente ogni smorfia, l’affiorare dei denti che stridevano tra loro per contenere un grido, la mezzaluna azzurra degli occhi sotto le palpebre abbassate.  
Elijah spinse a fondo e Tristan urlò di dolore.  
Poi il vampiro prese a muoversi con esasperante, estenuante lentezza dentro di lui.  
Provò un brivido di piacere per le lacrime che spuntavano ai lati dei grandi occhi chiari, minuscole e brillanti come piccoli diamanti.  
Il vampiro aumentò il ritmo, e con suo immenso godimento Tristan cominciò ad accompagnare ogni sua spinta con un movimento uguale e contrario dei fianchi. Un lamento breve e stizzoso sfuggì alle labbra serrate di Elijah.  
Tristan sorrise.  
Provocato Elijah prese a spingere più velocemente, con violenza.  
Tristan spalancò le labbra senza fiato per urlare.  
Chinandosi su di lui il vampiro seguì il loro contorno con il pollice.  
Il ragazzo mugolò, inumidendogli il dito con la lingua. Elijah allora introdusse il pollice nella sua bocca, e il piccolo svergognato cominciò a succhiare.  
Il vampiro emise un grido a metà tra un lamento e una risata liberatoria.  
Quel giovanotto spudorato, che restava sfrontato e arrogante persino ora, mentre lo possedeva senza pietà, era la creatura più eccitante che Elijah avesse mai incontrato.  
Con una spinta più forte gli strappò un altro grido, questa volta di vero dolore. Poi lo premiò con un bacio, lasciandosi invadere dalla sua lingua.  
Quando staccò le labbra dalle sue, mentre i loro fiati ancora si fondevano, Tristan riprese a mormorare flebilmente.  
Il vampiro dovette fermarsi un attimo per cogliere quelle parole, per comprenderne l’incredibile significato.  
«S’il te plaît, Elijah… Ti prego…»  
L’altero Conte De Martel lo implorava, sussultando tra le sue gambe come una servetta vogliosa.  
Sarebbe bastato questo per eccitarlo oltre un punto di non ritorno.

Ma poi Tristan sussurrò: «Rendimi come voi»  
E il Vampiro si sentì all’improvviso deluso e geloso.  
Tristan gli chiedeva il dono dell’immortalità. Un umanissimo Tristan, con la fronte madida di sudore freddo, le cosce tremanti per lo sforzo e i capezzoli che parevano boccioli di rosa, gli offriva una promessa di eternità che non era per lui. _Rendimi come voi_ … Elijah non poteva sbagliare.  
Non era con lui che il ragazzo voleva condividere lo splendore terribile di un tempo illimitato. Non era a lui che prometteva altre mille notti dolcemente profumate di lavanda, una giovinezza intatta e senza fine.  
Quella fervente preghiera e la preoccupazione nella sua voce erano per Aurora.  
La sorella bellissima e pazza che Rebekah suo malgrado aveva già trasformato.  
Le labbra piene del giovane s’incurvarono in un broncio impaziente.  
Com’era fragile, puerile, indifeso. E in un suo modo delicato e poco appariscente… bellissimo, mentre lo implorava con gli occhi chiari e rotondi di falena, le guance segnate e funestate da ombre.  
«Ti prego, Elijah…»  
Con un moto di rabbia il vampiro lo morse. Il suo sangue era di una dolcezza inaspettata, ammaliante. Pericolosa nel suo seducente potere.  
Elijah respirò a fondo, contemplandolo per l’ultima volta.  
Non avrebbe più dimenticato il ritmo ipnotico delle sue vene, la sua dolcezza di miele selvatico.  
Tristan gli sorrise rivelando un misto di piacere e di gratitudine. Le braccia abbandonate tra l’erba, il petto che rallentava.  
Sì, l’avrebbe trasformato. Poiché era suo, e tale doveva restare per sempre.

Ma ora lo voleva. Lo voleva subito, come si può desiderare un fiore che muore, stillante linfa e rugiada mentre le dita ne stringono il gambo, con crudeltà insistita eppure premurosa.  
Lo voleva da umano.  
Lo afferrò ai fianchi e lo strinse a sé, le braccia intorno alla vita, e quello cercò le sue labbra.  
Insieme respirarono e insieme gridarono, giungendo alla fine.

 

 

 

_“The moth don't care if the flame burns low_  
'Cause moth believes in an afterglow  
And flames are never doused completely  
All you really need is the love of heat 

_No, the moth don't care if the flame burns low  
No, the moth don't care if the flame burns low_

_So come on, let's go, ready or not_  
'Cause there's a flame I know, hotter than hot”  
“The Moth” – Aimee Mann 

 

**New Orleans. XXI Secolo**

 

Più del desiderio fu infine il calore a sciogliere la sua resistenza. Si rese conto di avere avuto sempre freddo da allora, da quando Elijah lo aveva condannato alla sua eterna agonia sottomarina. C’era una piaga gelata che languiva nel suo petto, senza mai rimarginarsi.  
Spesso si svegliava di notte, tremante e senza fiato. Quella era la sensazione peggiore: l’asfissia. Però non erano che pochi istanti, prima che il suo respiro riprendesse il ritmo regolare.  
Ma il freddo era costante. Implacabile.

Per il resto, da quando era tornato alla Davilla Estate le cose andavano sempre meglio.  
Solitudine, lusso e raffinatezza. All’occorrenza un gruppo selezionato di amici tra i superstiti della Strix e i nuovi creati.  
Tristan non se la passava poi così male.  
Certo, ogni energia, ogni pensiero erano assorbiti dall’esigenza di salvare Aurora. Ma proprio l’importanza della missione gli imponeva un attento studio e tutto il suo autocontrollo.  
Non poteva sbagliare.

Un riluttante, diffidente Vincent faceva da tramite tra lui e i Mikaelson, anch’essi chiusi nella propria cupa dimora, anch’essi nascosti al mondo e incessantemente impegnati in febbrili ricerche.  
Nessuno sapeva dove Marcel avesse nascosto Klaus, nessuna magia riusciva a raggiungere la sua coscienza ottenebrata dal dolore.  
Allo stesso modo, Vincent negava di poter rintracciare Aurora, nonostante Tristan avesse messo a disposizione il proprio sangue, le vesti di lei ancora impregnate del suo inebriante profumo. Qualche lungo capello di fiamma intrappolato tra le pallide setole di una spazzola d’argento.

Giovani vampiri compiacenti e graziose umane che non aveva bisogno di soggiogare erano i suoi orecchi e i suoi occhi nella dimora dei Mikaelson che, abbandonati da tutti, lo preferivano come alleato piuttosto che come nemico.  
E, nello stesso tempo, quei nuovi vampiri e quelle imprudenti prede umane erano il seducente trastullo dei suoi momenti di lussuria e di rabbia.  
Certo, ogni distrazione gli costava tempo prezioso, ma ogni informazione che ne ricavava era ben più importante. Non si fidava dei Mikaelson così come loro non si fidavano di lui. Se, come avevano fatto in passato, avessero deciso di tradirlo o di abbandonarlo, scegliendo infallibilmente la propria salvezza a scapito di quella di Aurora, doveva esserne prontamente avvertito.  
Senza contare che soddisfare la carne, come avrebbe fatto con un buon pasto o con calice ricolmo del vino più raffinato, era uno strumento impagabile per restituirgli l’equilibrio e le forze.  
Per fare di lui ciò che era sempre stato: un guerriero gelido, inossidabile, che indenne aveva attraversato l’oceano per raggiungere l’unico scopo di cui gli importava.

Ma tutto ciò non gli impediva di sentire freddo, un freddo feroce che quasi lo annientava.  
*

Gli ultimi giorni non erano stati tra i migliori. Un senso di irrequietezza e di fallimento pervadeva ogni cosa.  
Vincent non si faceva vedere da tempo e comunque ogni sua visita non faceva che rendere più cupa la frustrazione di entrambi.

Qualche sera prima, mentre fuori nuvole tenebrose velavano pesantemente le stelle, Tristan aveva portato un bruno vampiro nelle sue stanze.  
Né bello né brutto. Ma con quella seducente arrendevolezza che hanno i nuovi.  
Parlava forse un po’ troppo, con una voce delicata che aveva l’accento del luogo.  
Per un po’ aveva finto di ascoltarlo, poi gli aveva strappato sul petto la camicia falsamente elegante, aveva morso le sue labbra, senza baciarlo, per imporgli di tacere. Poi spingendolo sul divano lo aveva fatto voltare, mettendolo a pancia sotto e premendo il suo viso contro il cuscino.  
Senza fatica, a cavalcioni su di lui, aveva spezzato la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Annoiato e vagamente divertito ne aveva contemplato il corpo indifeso e leggermente tremante.  
Era più bello nudo che vestito, e il suo respiro affannoso, che il cuscino non soffocava del tutto, era certo più musicale delle sue maldestre parole.  
Il suo fremito e la sua ansia erano deliziosi, e decise di godersi ancora un po’ l’attesa e la sua paura.  
Pigramente, senza troppo impegno percorse con la lingua l’incavo tra le scapole, scendendo poi con lentezza ma fermandosi prima dell’attraente curva del fondoschiena.  
L’altro gemette, e con suo grande dispetto ricominciò a parlare.  
«Loro… hanno litigato…» disse confusamente mentre Tristan con una mano sul collo gli spingeva il viso ancora più a fondo nella morbida imbottitura. «Loro chi?» chiese con noncuranza.  
«Elijah… Hayley…»  
Tristan lasciò la presa. In quel momento quello stupido ragazzo gli appariva meno seducente che mai. Ma l’erezione che gli premeva nei pantaloni divenne ancora più decisa, guizzando irrequieta come quella di un ridicolo adolescente.  
«E questo dovrebbe interessarmi?» mormorò con freddezza mentre con molta calma gli allargava le gambe, e con qualche colpetto insolente gli anticipava ciò che sarebbe accaduto.  
L’altro tacque, trattenendo il fiato.  
Tranquillamente Tristan slacciò la cintura. La lasciò nei pantaloni, e con la stessa cura estenuante prese a liberare ogni bottone, partendo dalla camicia fino alla patta, consapevole che anche il più piccolo fiato sarebbe stato avvertito dal vampiro prono sui cuscini, e che a ogni minimo rumore quello avrebbe associato un gesto e un significato.  
Sfilò la cintura e la lasciò cadere a terra, badando bene che il metallo suonasse forte sul marmo del pavimento.  
Il vampiro rabbrividì visibilmente, sussultando appena sotto di lui.  
Con un sorriso Tristan si chinò, affiancando il viso al suo, sussurrando con voce soave al suo orecchio. «Parla, dunque.»  
Ora il giovane sembrava molto meno incline alle confidenze, ma la morbida voce di Tristan era di quelle che sapevano farsi obbedire. Tanto più che le dita del vampiro millenario scivolavano leggere sulla sua schiena, stuzzicandolo quel tanto che bastava per invitarlo a continuare.  
«Lei… Lei era irrequieta da un po’ – le parole uscivano soffocate, incespicando e frantumandosi ogni volta che le attenzioni di Tristan scendevano – Non era sicura che il veleno dei lupi potesse dar loro il siero… »  
Le dita nervose del Conte risalirono in fretta, smettendo di tormentare la sua preda, per afferrargli con forza i corti capelli neri della nuca. «E?» sussurrò con le labbra sull’orecchio dell’altro.  
«E… - il giovane gemette – hanno avuto una discussione. Lui le ha detto che trascorre troppo tempo con il branco, che la sente lontana…»  
Senza lasciare la presa intorno ai fianchi dell’altro, Tristan sollevò orgogliosamente il busto.  
Il ragazzo quasi singhiozzò, nel sentire che l’altro lo abbandonava. «Lui parlava piano… Era molto arrabbiato ma non lo dava a vedere. Lei a un certo punto ha alzato la voce: “Ma tu non lo ucciderai mai, non è vero?” »

Tristan quasi li vide. Elijah con lo sguardo nero e vuoto. Chiuso nei suoi silenzi e nei suoi segreti.  
Lei eternamente imbronciata, gli occhi di vetro verde che non conoscevano ombre. Con lunghi passi di puledra bizzosa lei aveva lasciato la stanza.  
La mano di Elijah si era chiusa in un pugno impotente, senza raggiungere il tavolo.

Guardò il giovane corpo nudo, gradevole e a lui del tutto indifferente. L’unica seduzione ancora quella deliziosa angoscia, e insieme l’attesa e la consapevolezza di ciò che gli avrebbe fatto.  
Tanta ingenuità, tanta stupidità e tanta inutile devozione certo meritavano di essere punite.  
A lungo. Ma alla fine quel dolce tremore e le sue parole gli avevano almeno salvato la vita. Sì, pensò distrattamente, lo avrebbe lasciato vivere. Era stato utile, a suo modo, o almeno eccitante.  
O meglio: Elijah e Hayley che litigavano, e litigavano a causa sua, erano eccitanti. Incredibilmente eccitanti.

Con rabbia aprì le lunghe gambe abbronzate della sua preda, e lo fece urlare.  
Spingeva così forte che l’altro quasi piangeva. E, più ironico che tenero, si avvicinò ancora al suo orecchio. «Resisti, mia bella spia. Tra poco ti piacerà… C’è sempre un premio in fondo al dolore.»

*

_Cold Sweat_

_Like a cold cold sweat alright_  
I got the fever for you tonight  
and I can't stop no, I won't stop,  
How can I stop when nothing is enough 

_I got this feeling in my bones_  
something loving god only knows  
and I can't sleep oh I won't sleep  
How can I sleep when nothing is enough 

_So do it, what you waiting for?_  
surely enough to go on  
You got me yearning, like never before  
and I don't want to lose love 

_You got to live and let it knock you out_  
I haven't learnt so don't ask me what it's all about  
I can't speak and I won't speak  
How can I speak when nothing is enough 

_There's still a cold cold sweat alright_  
There's still a fever for you alright  
and I can't stop, no I won't stop  
How can I stop when nothing is enough 

_So do it what you waiting for_  
surely enough to go on  
You got me yearning, like never before  
and I don't want to lose love 

_“Cold Sweat” – Band Of Skulls_

 

«Ma che volgarità…» Tristan scosse la testa, ammirando Elijah che senza dire nulla si sbottonava la camicia.

*

Dal momento in cui la sua spia gli aveva rivelato che Hayley, sbattuta furiosamente la porta e lasciata la casa, era ormai lontana, erano trascorse poche ore incolori. Come un lento gocciolare di pece sulla pelle di un condannato.  
Il senso di soffocamento lo svegliava di soprassalto ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, il freddo aumentava fino a paralizzare la sua volontà.  
Solo un pensiero lo scuoteva, risvegliandolo dal suo malato torpore. «Devi dire a Elijah che gli voglio parlare…» aveva sussurrato all’orecchio del proprio amante sfinito.  
Quello lo guardava con languidi occhi adoranti. Aveva annuito come faceva a ogni seducente ordine di Tristan.

Il nobile vampiro si strofinò la pelle con vigore. L’acqua calda della vasca non lo ristorava. Poi con cura si vestì. Senza fretta. Carezzando il fresco lino della camicia azzurra e la seta dell’eccentrica cravatta fantasia: spirali blu di varie dimensioni, come i gorghi di un mare in tempesta.  
Davilla Estate era immersa nel silenzio e nella penombra, fiamme oblique si agitavano nei lumi a petrolio.  
Per il vialetto esterno Tristan aveva scelto l’illuminazione artificiale di una lunga fila di moderni lampioni. Li detestava, anche se la loro luce era delle tonalità più morbide e calde.  
Ma una fila di fiochi lumi dai gialli barbagli oleosi avrebbe attirato l’attenzione di streghe e vagabondi.  
Troppo anacronistico.  
Troppo da vampiro.

*

E forse fu per la gelida luce elettrica, se la sagoma di Elijah nel vano della porta aperta gli parve troppo netta, troppo spietata e precisa.  
Senza parlare il vampiro Originale avanzò di pochi passi nel breve corridoio d’ingresso. Con la sua falcata morbida nel giro di qualche istante passò dalle ombre alla calda sensualità dei lumi. Ma rimase sulla soglia del salone, il viso in parte celato dall’oscurità. Aveva chiuso la porta dietro di sé con un breve calcio, senza voltarsi ma continuando a fissare il padrone di casa.  
Il suo sguardo bruciava, come nelle sere profumate di lavanda e di bacche selvatiche. C’era attesa e c’era mistero. C’era pericolo, come allora.  
Ma quella notte, sebbene potentemente illuminata dalle volgari invenzioni moderne, era in realtà molto più insidiosa di quelle antiche già vissute insieme.  
Nelle ombre crudeli che disegnava, negli odori corrotti e feroci. Nel modo in cui scintillava in fondo agli occhi di entrambi, molto meno ingenui di allora.

Elijah avanzò senza fretta, il passo morbido e deciso di chi si sente il padrone. La sua presenza colmava di sé l’ingresso e le stanze spettrali. Sulla sua pelle dai caldi toni abbronzati si riverberava ogni languida fiamma morente nei lumi a petrolio, i suoi occhi scuri rubavano ogni lampo corrusco e infernale che si sprigionava dal fuoco, nel caminetto acceso. «A tal punto arriva il desiderio che hai di me…» mormorò beffardo, avanzando ancora con la camminata fiera e ondeggiante che imprimeva quella leggera, inconfondibile torsione ai fianchi.  
Tristan sbatté appena le palpebre sullo sguardo azzurro. «A tal punto vuoi vendicarti di lei.»  
«Lasciala fuori.» intimò Elijah strizzando le palpebre in un’aria di vaga minaccia.  
«Non chiedo di meglio…» rispose Tristan soave.  
«E non potevi resistere…» mormorò Elijah togliendo la giacca.  
Tristan si arrestò. Rimase immobile al centro della stanza, il mento alto, lo sguardo impassibile. «Sei venuto da me.» disse piano.  
Anche Elijah si bloccò. «Ora tu vieni da me.» la voce bassa, mentre con noncuranza slacciava i polsini della camicia.  
Tristan sorrise, incurvando appena le labbra. «Ammetti che mi vuoi.»  
«Non confondere lussuria e bisogno… La mia è lussuria.» sussurrò Elijah.  
«Non avevo dubbi.» mormorò Tristan avanzando di un passo.  
«Nulla a che vedere…» continuò Elijah. Ma Tristan fu sulle sue labbra, abbastanza vicino da confondere il respiro con il suo. «Lasciala fuori!» sibilò, sfiorandolo ma ancora senza baciarlo.  
«Il piccolo mostro è geloso…» lo canzonò Elijah quasi con dolcezza.  
Tristan si ritrasse. «Qualunque cosa sia… Qualunque nome tu voglia dargli… quello che hai con me è diverso da quello che hai con lei. O non saresti qui…» I suoi occhi brillavano di chiara incandescenza.  
Elijah rise. «Quanta rabbia ti fa questa voglia che non puoi placare… Te ne vergogni anche un po’, non è vero Tristan? Un desiderio depravato e inconfessabile…»  
Le iridi chiare lampeggiarono. «Sei tu quello che si nasconde.» rispose con insolenza.  
«Io non mi nascondo.» Elijah scandì le parole. Per ognuna di esse, lentamente ma inesorabilmente, saltò un bottone.  
«Ti ho chiamato perché ho un piano.» disse Tristan in fretta. Si sentiva agitato, confuso, orribilmente umano. Dopo mille anni, ancora l’ingresso dell’altro nella sua casa lo spiazzava e gli dava il batticuore.  
«Ah sì?» da vicino Elijah sembrava invecchiato. Le labbra dure, un velo di barba. I capelli nerissimi e un rosso bagliore negli occhi.  
Emanava un calore denso d’angoscia.  
«Pensavo volessi altro…» disse beffardo mentre si sbottonava. Un’arroganza talmente banale non era da lui. Voleva che Tristan lo buttasse fuori. Voleva che fosse lui a scegliere, e che scegliesse di umiliarlo per consumarsi con lui nella solita farsa di negazione e di conflitto.  
Ma la sua pelle aveva lo stesso profumo stordente di allora. Tristan riconosceva con sorpresa la mappa dei nei sul suo collo. Con una specie di commosso sollievo, come se dal loro disegno potesse rintracciare la via per un’imprevista salvezza.  
«Era più semplice, per te, rifiutare il mio invito.» rispose ad alta voce alla domanda che lui stesso si poneva.  
«Volevo capire quanto mi vuoi… Se è con la stessa intensità di allora… a rischio della tua vita…» Elijah gettò a terra la camicia. La stoffa candida era stropicciata, certo tra le sue pieghe nascondeva ancora il suo odore.  
Tristan avanzò di un passo.  
Elijah non si mosse. Ma i suoi muscoli erano tesi come quelli di un lottatore, la mascella quadrata fremeva sotto un velo bruno di barba.  
In lui bruciava la frenesia agitata e scomposta di uno che ha la febbre.  
Era troppo vicino… Un passo in meno e il nobile vampiro avrebbe potuto cacciare il proprio creatore, ridendo delle sue provocazioni. Un attimo prima e ancora gli sarebbe sembrato stanco e invecchiato, un signore decaduto che non governa più i suoi e non è più capace di scrivere la storia.  
Solo un passo e non sarebbe stato così prossimo a lui da allungare una mano per sfiorare quella barba scura, per indugiare con le lunghe dita eleganti sulla pelle vellutata del petto.  
Tristan poggiò le labbra su quelle dell’altro, aride e chiuse. Il bisogno lo invase con una violenza imprevista, non si accorse nemmeno che l’altro lo respingeva, posandogli le mani aperte sul petto.  
Quando, lottando con le sue braccia come uno che rischia di annegare, avvertì infine il suo rifiuto, alzò su di lui due occhi quasi bianchi, furiosi.  
Ma Elijah sorrideva, mentre attirandolo a sé di nuovo gli allentava il nodo della cravatta, quasi con cura. Poi, osservandolo per un attimo con una curiosa espressione, molto concentrata, il vampiro Originale scosse la testa. Fu un momento, prima di lacerargli sul petto la bella camicia azzurra. Tristan smarrito si avvicinò di nuovo, e ancora Elijah lo respinse. La scena si ripeté di nuovo quando il creatore gli sfilò dal collo la cravatta, quando lo liberò della camicia a brandelli, quando slacciò la cintura dei suoi pantaloni, di cui fece saltare solo il primo bottone, allentandoli un poco sui fianchi. Arrivò a privarlo dell’orologio, che buttò in malo modo sul grande tavolo, accanto a loro. Gli strappò dal collo la catenina con il simbolo della Strix, e la gettò a terra.  
Tristan reagiva solo per accostarsi di nuovo, cercando un contatto che ancora però l’altro rifiutava. Aveva i vestiti tra i piedi, si sentiva stupido e confuso… ma tutto ciò che voleva era che il suo crudele sire non si fermasse.  
Alla fine Elijah tese una mano, e con un’occhiata indicò l’anello solare al dito dell’altro.  
Tristan scosse la testa. Sconvolto, indifeso e seminudo davanti a lui, ebbe l’impressione di tornare al momento in cui era riaffiorato dall’oceano.  
Fissandolo intensamente Elijah afferrò la sua mano, e gli sfilò l’anello.  
Ecco, ora la scena era proprio quella di allora. Non aveva più alcun filtro, gli apparteneva completamente. L’altero creatore aveva potere di vita e di morte su di lui. Come allora, come sempre. Elijah avrebbe potuto aspettare l’alba, per poi lasciarlo consumare dalla luce del sole. Oppure avrebbe potuto ucciderlo subito, strappando il suo cuore come faceva con tutti quelli che lo contrastavano.  
L’Originale cinse i suoi fianchi con un braccio, con l’altra mano gli afferrò la nuca. Lo baciò, con un’avidità possessiva che la diceva lunga sui suoi desideri repressi.  
Nella mente di Tristan bruciavano pensieri di sdegno e rabbia, ma nel suo petto il gelo si scioglieva a ogni contatto. A ogni bacio, a ogni possessiva carezza.  
«Vuoi che me ne vada?» soffiò Elijah al suo orecchio. Dovette aspettare qualche istante, prima che le parole di Tristan fossero intellegibili, seppure frantumate dall’affanno, mentre la bocca del creatore gli risaliva il collo per tornare a mordicchiare le sue labbra. «Monseigneur… s’il te plait…» la voce di Tristan uscì spezzata da un rabbioso singhiozzo.  
Col palmo aperto della mano, mentre l’altra decisa faceva saltare a uno a uno i rimanenti bottoni dei pantaloni, Elijah lo costrinse contro il muro. Sollevò le sue gambe intorno ai propri fianchi, si slacciò a sua volta i pantaloni. Liberarsi di quel poco che restava loro addosso li impegnò in una specie di zuffa, uno strano miscuglio di aggressività e provocazione. Poi si fermarono, un po’ ansanti. In un precario equilibrio contro la parete, le gambe di Tristan intorno alla vita dell’altro. Si guardarono quasi digrignando i denti. «Ripetilo: mio signore.» sussurrò Elijah a voce bassa.  
Tristan scosse la testa.  
Elijah sembrò quasi allentare la presa, inclinando il capo e guardando a terra, le ciglia scure abbassate, un indecifrabile misterioso sorriso che gli scopriva leggermente i denti. Poi tornò a fissare l’altro, con bruciante intensità. Piegò ancora le labbra in una specie di ghigno, e con uno scatto dei fianchi si spinse dentro di lui. Senza prepararlo, ma con una sorta di ruvida premura. Si fermò un momento, godendosi l’istante in cui Tristan smetteva di respirare. Poi lentamente ma con forza cominciò a spingere.  
Tristan ricacciò in gola le parole insolenti che aveva pensato, si morse le labbra per non gridare, mentre il suo viso si deformava in una smorfia di stupore, dolore. E poi sollievo. Afferrò i capelli sulla nuca dell’altro, attirandolo a sé, e oscillando al suo stesso ritmo finalmente socchiuse gli occhi e dischiuse le labbra, sorridendo come se non avesse memoria di nulla. «Monseigneur… mio signore…» ripeteva con voce spezzata.  
Non ci furono altri commenti quando Elijah, senza lasciare la presa, lo spinse sul tavolo. Restò un attimo su di lui con i muscoli delle braccia tesi, una strana aria assorta. Tristan lo fissava con occhi enormi che brillavano di sfida. Ma languido, arrendevole nelle membra. E quel provocante contrasto fece sì che Elijah si chinasse ancora su di lui, rubandogli un bacio per poi prenderlo ancora, e con maggiore foga. Sussurrando qualche cosa che Tristan non capì.  
Ogni altra parola inutile, ogni altro pensiero annullato, consumato e poi perduto.

*

Poi il giorno successivo Tristan si sarebbe chiesto ancora fino a che punto Elijah volesse consolarsi dell’abbandono di Hayley. Fin dove arrivasse la sua brama di vendetta.  
Dubitava che fosse più feroce e splendida della propria, che covava nell’anima come una fiamma inestinguibile.  
Da ben mille anni.  
Si sarebbe liberato del suo odore e del ricordo delle sue mani, opponendo l’acqua al fuoco, cullandosi in un oblio in cui gli giungeva solo il suono indecifrabile e liquido di quelle parole che non riusciva a ricordare.  
Rispondendo all’ennesimo amante imbronciato, dagli occhi adoranti: «Sei pazzo… Io non lo amo.»


End file.
